


Falsettos Rant

by sockiesock



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: warning; hella spoilers





	Falsettos Rant

yall i jsut fukcin,,,,,, i wad listeninf to flasettos rite.,,,..,. and i go to hte comments,,,...,. and fuvkin,.,,, there eass a comment sayibg whixzer fcking dies???(( like???? whizzer is my seckjxd favoritew chatavter??? falsetoso wjga the fuck?????? im sofuckinh upset????????? what fhe fuck is this,,,,,..,,how coudp yall kill my mans liek ghsi???? fick,,,.....,,,yall betwe.,,..,, square up.,,....,,,.., an vatch me outside.,,...,...,how bout dat.,,..,, i jsust vant bfucking beleiev.,,,..,they would kill the besht chatcter,,.. (besides jason lmao love u boy xox) what gbe rfuck.,,,.,,,, he swas ghe only character (BESDIES JASON) that i fuckind vared aboug..,,,,,,,.i vjusy CANT cucking beleive thus bulkshit....,,.. the peoepl wno made falsettos are OBVVIOUSLY homophobic amd religiousphobic and dexist bevause yhey killed a jewish gay man.... liek wjat yhe fuck.,,,..,,. fuckinf.,,.....,im so fcking mad..,,..,, howe can yall do thsi??????????? fuck?? im fuckinh.,,.... boycotting falsteoos.,,..., what the fcuk, man.,,,...,,, fuck this shit im out.,,,,..,,

**Author's Note:**

> you guys don't understand how hard it was to make my typing all messed up


End file.
